ryoma y eiji en el mundo de inuyasha
by erika echizen
Summary: QUIERO REVIEWS! Eiji y ryoma entran al mundo de inuyasha y sus amigos..¿qué pasaría si las raquetas de eiji y ryoma tubieran fragmentos del shikon adentro? YA ESTA EL CAP 4!
1. la rata malvadaaa ah ree

Capítulo 1:  
Un nuevo mundo

Acababan de terminar las prácticas en Seigaku, Ryoma regresaba a su casa y Eiji lo seguía, con sigilo, para intentar asustarlo. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, parecía que iba a llover.

Eiji se preparó para saltar encima del o'chibi

" a la una... a las dos... y a las..."

Pero justo en ese momento se largó una tormenta, Ryoma rápidamente se metió en un depósito abandonado por el que estaba pasando, haciendo que Eiji se llevara puesto un poste de luz.

-¡¡o'chibi!!, ¡¡me duele!!-

Ryoma, recién alertado de su presencia, le respondió:  
-Eiji-kun! ¿qué estabas haciendo?, ¡mada-mada-dane!-

-Eres malo o'chibi!, buaaaaaaaaa!! Duele!!-

-¡Pareces un chico de 5 años!

-noo!! Eres muy malo buaaaaaaaaaaa!!-dijo Eiji haciendo un berrinche.

-¬¬ -

Al notar que se estaba mojando, Eiji entró también en el depósito, era un lugar lúgubre, oscuro, y muy sucio, y tenía solamente un viejo aljibe.

-Este lugar es feo o'chibi... ¡juguemos a las escondidas!-

-u.u- Ryoma no le prestó mucha atención, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su sempai, se dirigía al aljibe, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, algo mágico, algo..

en ese momento pasó una rata, que era el único ser capaz de vivir en esas condición, e hizo que Ryoma tropezara con ella, cayendo al aljibe.

-¿O'chibi?,o' chibi!! Estás jugando a las escondidas (o) nya!!, por fin haces algo divertido, ¿verdad o'chibi?, ¿o'chibi?, ¡no es gracioso! ¿dónde estás?-

-Estoy aquí Eiji-kun!! Ayúdame!!-era Ryoma, que se estaba sosteniendo de una piedra oportuna.

-o'chibi? Cómo llegaste allí? Yo te saco!!-estiró una de sus manos, que estaba mojada por la lluvia, Ryoma se resbaló, y, al intentar aferrarse a algo, tomó el brazo de Eiji haciéndolo caer a el también.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio Ryoma fue el trasero de Eiji aplastándole la cara ¬¬.

-Eiji-kun! Quítate!-pero no fue necesario que lo dijera...

-decime Eiji así la que escribe no escribe de más:P ( thank Eiji ˆ-ˆu )

-ok XD-

-nyaaa!! dónde estamos o'chibi?? Miraaaaa!! Un koinu!!!(perrito)-

Pero no era un koinu, era kirara, la mascota mágica de zango.

-kirara! A dónde vas??, eh?? Quiénes son ustedes??-

-nosotros... no se.. llegamos acá por ese pozo.. y...-dijo Ryoma.

-Vienen de la tierra??, mucho gusto!! Soy zango!

-cómo que venimos de la tierra?? Dónde estamos??-

-no se como les llaman ustedes a esta mundo.. pero.. no es SU tierra... acá hay monstruos y muchas cosas más que allá no hay...

-monstruos?? O'chibi tengo miedo!!-

-y ustedes quienes son??-preguntó Zango

-yo soy Ryoma Echizen-

-yo soy Eiji kikumaru!! Nyaaa!! Perrito!!-

-perrito??, no!! No es un perro.. es kirara...-

-y qué es kirara?- quiso saber Eiji.

-muéstrales kirara!

Kirara tomó la forma gigante llena de fuego que le pertenece.

-super!!! O' chibi yo quiero un kirara!!-

-u.u, y .. cómo volvemos a la tierra??-

-Por el aljibe claro!-

en ese momento llegaron kagome (o aome como prefieran), inuyasha, miroku y shippou.

-hola!-dijo kagome-soy kagome.. llegaron por el aljibe?- preguntó al ver las ropas de Ryoma y Eiji.

-Si... u u

-un gatito!!!!-dijo Eiji al ver a inuyasha-mira!! Yo también pongo cara de gatito!!-

-no soy un gatito!!-le gritó inuyasha-soy inuyasha, en todo caso soy un perro (inu)-

-ah... zorritoo!!- y empezó a correr al pequeño shippou

-¬¬-

-tu amigo siempre es así?- pregunto kagome.

-u u semm..., entonces...-dijo dirigiéndose a zango- dices que por el aljibe volvemos a nuestro mundo?-

-si nn- le respondió esta

-entonces...Eiji! vamos a casa!-

pero Eiji no respondía estaba muy ocupado mirando el suelo, sentía que algo se movía,.shippou también observaba atento.

-siento una presencia...-dijo miroku

-yo también- rectificó inuyasha

entonces una gran lombriz gigante salió de la tierra

-agujero negro!-dijo miroku

-garras de acero!-gritó inuyasha sacando su espada.

-kirara, ven aquí- dijo zango- suban! Rapído- Ryoma y Eiji se apresuraron a subirse al lomo de kirara, no querían arriesgardse a que los matara un gusano gigante.

"esto debe ser un sueño" pensó Ryoma.

"nyaaa esto esta súper!" pensó Eiji

-y de dónde sacó ese agujero de su mano??-le preguntó Eiji kagome-

-es una herencia familiar... puede absorber cualquier cosa.. pero es probable que un día también lo absorba a él...

-ah..-dijo Eiji-

mientras tanto Ryoma miraba aún sin poder creer dónde se encontraba.

-ustedes siempre se enfrentan a monstruos así?- preguntó Ryoma.

-si...-respondió kagome- pero ese es muy débil en comparación a otros.

-y ustedes que pueden hacer?- preguntó Eiji interesado.

-yo tengo un arco y unas flechas mágicas- les contó kagome.

-y yo uso esto, que es como un boomerang-

-y no son de la tierra?-

-yo sí nn- le dijo kagome-

-y por qué no te vas?, no podés??-le preguntó Ryoma

-claro que puedo...pero necesito recuperar los fragmentos de la perla del shikon- así kagome junto con zango empezaron a relatarles la larga historia que ustedes ya conocen.

Al finalizar la batalla, que debe haber durado solo unos 5 minutos, kirara zango, kagome, Ryoma y Eiji bajaron a tierra firme.

-guauuuuuuuu-le dijo Eiji a inuyasha- me gusta tu espada!

-gracias- dijo inuysha algo aturdido por la confianza de Eiji.

-bueno Eiji, ahora sí, vámonos-

-esperen!-dijo miroku- no quiern quedarse un rato?-

-eh??- todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Es que, si kagome llego acá porque era la reencarnación de kikyo, ellos deben ser necesarios también no?-

-es verdad...-dijo kagome.

-pero no podemos saberlo.. y no podemos retenerlos aquí...-dijo shippou.

-hay una forma de probarlo...-pensó inuyasha.-veamos si tienen algún poeer, si saben tirar con arco, si pueden ayudarnos..

-no... lo único que sabemos hacer es jugar al tennis, ya podemos irnos??-Ryoma estab empezando a cansarse, tenía sueño..

-y yko se dar piruetas-ijo Eiji como si fuera lo más útil del mundo para luhcar contra monstruos.

-no ceeo que eso nos sirva mucho u u-dijo miroku

-pero me viene un prescencia desde el lugar de ese chico..-dijo inuyadha marcando a ryoma-

-tengo nombre ¬¬, soy Ryoma monstruo feo...-

-a quién llamaste monstruo feo??? ¬¬ AHORA VAS A VER!!!-inuyasha se abalanzó sobre el o'chibi quién como única defensa ubico su raqueta para detener el ataque

por más extraño que parezca, la raqueta tenpia dentro un pequeñísimo fragmento de la perla...

GRACIAS POR LER ESTA HISTORIA TAN DELIRANTEE

LA CONTINUARE CUANDO PUEDAAAAAA

QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS

NO SUBO MAS HASTA QUE SEAN 5 ¡!

Y ESOPPP

BYEEEEE

ERIKA CHAN

http://fotolog. 


	2. fragmentos jaja

Resumen del cap anterior:

Ryoma y Eiji caen a un aljibe y se encuentran en el mundo de inuyasha, Ryoma le dice a inuyasha "monstruo feo" y este lo va a atacar, entonces descubren que la raqueta de Ryoma contiene un fragmento de la perla...

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ryoma, pero el fragmento impidió que el demonio-perro se acercara, echándolo hacia atrás, causándole heridas varias y haciéndolo caer al suelo

-ccomo hiciste eso o'chibi?-pregunto Eiji extrañado.

-eh?-ryoma no lo podía creer como había llegado ese maldito fragmento a su raqueta? Esa pregunta le recorría la cabeza.. no podía creerlo..

-mira!!, como yo dije! Ellos estaban acá porque tienen fragmentos de la perla!-alardeó miroku.

-en realidad, solo sabemos que el chico ese tiene un fragmento..-dijo inuyasha

-¬¬ que tengo nombre koneko (gatito)!!!-

-no soy un gato!!, soy un demonio PERRO!! P-E-R-R-O!!

Antes de que inuyasha se volviera a tirar encima de Ryoma kagome se interpuso

-esperen!!¬¬ inuyasha tiene razón

-¬¬ - Ryoma

-Eiji también debe tener algún fragmento!

-nyaa!! ˆ-ˆ yo también tengo un fragmento!! Nyaa-gritó Eiji.

-no les podemos dar los fragmento y ya?-pregunto Ryoma que tenía muchas ganas de irse a dar un baño.(baba 9)

-no-le explico miroku- si ustedes tiene la piedra son importantes para destruir a naraku

-quiénn??-perguntaron Ryoma y Eiji al unísono

-ah.. jaja no les explicamos eso... P-les contó zango

-naraku es el malo de esta serie.. y siempre usa un traje de piel.. q le queda feoo (P)

-ahh..-asinitó Eiji.

-y bueno.. entonces com hacemos para saber si Eiji tiene un fragmento?-

-hay muchas formas.. pero... –de repente todos miraron a inuyasha

-acercate...(¬.¬) -

-para que me vuelva a tirar?

-acercate...(¬¬)-

-no-

-vamos inuyasha...ˆ-ˆ le dijo kagome dulcemente-

-mmm-

Inuyasha se fue acercando de a poco.. no muy convencido.. esperando que ningún otro demio pasara por ahí...se abalnzó sobre kikumaru para hacer rápido esa estupidez

Eiji, entretenido mirando una mariposa :

-nyaa!!, mariposa!!!- y se fue a correrla-

-auch!!-dijo inuy que se había vuelto a pegar contra el suelo.. ese día estaba muy torpe.. sería porque al día siguiente habría luna llena??

- P gomen' inuyasha-kun ... –se disculpó Eiji.

-ò.ó mmm pasame la cosa esa con cuerdas ¬¬-

-es una raqueta!! Baka!-le grito Ryoma que ya era enemigo mortal del demonio.

-pase de ser un montruo feo, a un gato a una vaca??- (q bestia... :-P)

-baka-

-mariposaaa- gritó Eiji tirando la raqueta con tanta puntería que se interpuso entre inuyasha q lo iba a matar a Ryoma por tercera vez en este fic...¬¬

al parecer esta raqueta también tenía un fragmento, pero más chico que solo tiró a inuyasha para atrás.

-u.uU bueno...-dijo zango-por ahora solos ahora sabemos que también la raqueta de Eiji tiene a la perla...-

-si ˆ-ˆ- pensó kagome- esperen que los saco de las raquetas...

Pero fue inútil, gracias a la perla, las raquetas eran indestructibles...

-ufff. Parece q se van a tener q quedar..-dijo inuyasha matando con la mirada a Ryoma, que le devolvió la cara de asesino...

-nyaaa!! Acá hay mariposas!! Quedémonos o'chibi!!-

-tengo otra opción? ó.ò-

-nyaaaaa-

Así, luego de deliberar... Ryoma tuvo que aceptar quedarse.

Una vez arriba de kirara:

-y que se supone que vamos a hacer acá..?-perguntó ryoma-

-vamos a ver si podemos sacar los fragmentos..-dijo miroku

-cómo?-preguntó kagome.

-nu sep... –

-una vez.. o'chibi rompió un raqueta jugando al tenis.. y también se rompió un párpado.. jja-contó Eiji "el memorioso" creyendo que eso ayudaría en algo

-...-

-y si jugamos al tenis?-

-Eiji, esa raqueta no tenía fragmentos de la perla... y además, la probabilidades de que se rompa de nuevo de la misma forma son muy bajas...-

-te estas pareciendo a sadaharu.. me da miedo...-

de repente, un nuevo monstru apareció, pero estos eran los bichos venenosos de naraku.

-mosquito!! Feooo-obviamente lo dijo Eiji.

-quédense aquí- les dijo zango-

-hiraikotsu!-

-colmillo de acero

-y por qué vos no usas esa cosa de tu mano??-le pregunto Eiji

-porque esos bichos son venenosos...-

-gallina..¬¬-

-que ganas de molestar que tenés humano- le dijo inuyasha que no se preocupaba mucho por los bichos.

-que tengo nombre cosa!!-

-y yo también tengo nombre!-

-algún día se llevarán bien?-pregunto miroku

-y eso que solo llevan horas de conocerse... y ya se pelearon 4 veces...

-semmm ... mariposa!!-Eiji como siempre desconcentrado.

Terminada la pelea contra los insectos, zango miroku kagome inuyasha Ryoma Eiji y kirara siguieron camino...

BUENO... ESOP POR AHORA... ESPERO Q LES HALLA GUSTADO

PRONTO SUBIRE LA CONTINUACIÓN PERO PARA ESO...

N-E-C-E-S-I-T-O R-E-V-I-E-W-S

GRAX!!

BYEEEEE

ERIKA CHAN

fotolog. 


	3. kikyo

Hoiii!!!

Volvi con la tercera parte!!

Espero que les guste!!

Ryoma: a mi no me gusto!!

Porq??

Ryoma: no puedo adelantar nada...

Ahhh... pero es que hacen buena pareja!!

Ryoma: ¬///¬

Bueno... da igual .. no me importa tu opinión o'chibi!!

Ryoma: vos sos mas o'chibi q yo!

Pero solo por meses...¬¬

Ryoma: o'chibi erika o'chibi erika

sos imposible...

Ryoma: O )

Bueno.. empezemos con le cap ok??

Ryoma: y si no hay mas remedio...

CAP 3: KIKYO

Terminada la batalla contra los insectos todos subieron a kirara

Ryoma: y ahora que hacemos??

Kagome: nu se...

Zango: nos van a tener que dar las raquetas para poder irse..

Ryoma: mi raqueta TToTT? (N/A: ryoma quiere a algo? Ryoma:¬¬)

Inuyasha: así que dame esa cosa, cosa.

Ryoma(intentando contenerse): no t voy a responder..

Kagome: uuU Ryoma, Eiji, nos darían las raqueta POR FAVOR?

Eiji: pero yo quiero pelear contra los malos!!

Ryoma: Eiji no seas baka.. dale la raqueta y nos vamos..

Inuyasha: que? No te podes ir solo porq sos muy bebé?

Ryoma: grrrrrrrrrr ¬¬, más bien, porque Eiji se perdería...

Eiji: hey!! A mi no me metan!!

Ryoma: bueno... de cualquier forma no quiero que el monstruo con orejas se quede con mi raqueta..

Inuyasha ( desenvainando a colmillo de acero)

Kagome: basta!!!! Abajo!

Las palabras de kagome surtieron efecto

Ryoma: jaja ( una risa como Nelson de los simpson p)

Miroku: bueno, de igual... si no nos dejan las raquetas se quedan

Eiji y Ryoma: hai

Ryoma: así no tengo que soportar a la idiota de ryuzaki ni a su amiga gritona...

(N/A: no se puede decir idiota en los fics!! Solo en televisión! Ryoma ¬¬)

Eiji: yo creí que te gustaba Sakuno...

Ryoma: ¬///¬

Inuyasha: por ahí kikyo puede sacar los fragmentos...

Kagome: ¬¬

Eiji: quién es kikyo?

Kagome ( los gritos): la EX de inuyasha

Eiji: porque ex?

Kagome: porq se murio (sonrisa sádica)

Eiji: pobre... nya!! Mariposa!!!

Ryoma: pero si se murió como nos ayuda?? (el único coherente..)

Shippou: es que en este mundo los muertos reviven y tan todos locos nn

Ryoma: claaaaroooo ¡Eiji deja esa mariposa que te vas a caer de kirara!

Inuyasha: como te podes aprender su nombre y no el mío?!! ¬¬

Miroku: porque te importa q se aprenda tu nombre?? (mirada traviesa.. :P)

Inuyasha: no seas baka...

Zango (fuera de la conversación): kirara, a la cueva de kikyo( espero q este..)

Llegan

Kikyo los ve entrar saca el arco y los mira con cara fría

Eiji(sin darle pelota al arco ni a la mirada matadora..): hoi hoi! Esta oscuro acá...

Kikyo(desconcertada): que hacen aca??(apunta con el arco a miroku porque estaba cerca)

Inuyasha: hola kikyo...

Kagome ¬¬

Inuyasha: necesitamos un favor...

Kikyo: ¬¬ q favor? ¬¬

Inuyasha: encontramos unos chicos..

Ryoma sonríe (chan) mientras mira a kikyo

Inuyasha (se da cuenta y le pega una patada): .. que tienen unos fragmentos de la piedra...

Kikyo: hubieras empezado por ahí...

Kagome: pero no los podemos sacar..

Kikyo: donde estan?

Zango: en 2 raquetas..

Kikyo: y cual es el problema?

Inuyasha: que no los podemos sacar!!

Kikyo: no me digas.. pero porque?

Miroku: porque las raquetas los hacen indestructibles.. ¡¡¿¿¡¡podes dejar de apuntarme con eso!!??!!

Kikyo: no

Eiji: me aburro haceme hablar!!

N/A:es que solo decis tonterías..

Eiji: ¬¬

Kikyo: si los saco... me quedo con uno de los pedazos.. trato?

(Julian weich: trato hecho por un pedazo de la piedra P)

Todos: trato

Kikyo: denme las raquetas

Ryoma(embobado): ...eh?? ahh sii( le da un pedazo de alfajor que tenía en el bolsillo)

Kikyo no sabe lo que es una raqueta así que agarra el alfajor

Kikyo: esto no tiene un pedazo de la piedra!!

Zango: es que eso no es una raqueta...

Ryoma: raqueta?? Oops.. gomen..(le da la raqueta junto con Eiji)

Kikyo les tira con el arco, las pisa, hace magia y no las rompe

Kikyo: ¬¬ no puedo...

Kagome. Se van a tener que quedar ˆ-ˆ

Ryoma(sigue mirando a kikyo) ... no veo cual es el problema...

Inuyasha se acerca a ryoma y le dice en voz baja: es mía así que no se te ocurra humano...

Ryoma: yoooooo???

Eiji(divertido): así que no solo te gusta sakuno eh ryoma?? Como se va a divertir momo...jijiji

(N/A: viste que te hice hablar?! Eiji: arigatou eri-chan!)

Zango: bueno.. parece que se quedan.. vamos...no pienso quedarme acá toda la noche..

Ryoma: pero es un lindo lugar..

Inuyasha aprovechando que no tiene la raqueta se le tira encima

Kagome: ¬¬ abajo!

Kikyo: si no se van ustedes me voy yo.. hasta nunca...

Ryoma (sale del ensimismamiento): e.. era una broma.. es feo el lugar.. vamos...

Eiji: jajaja

Luego de que todos se burlaran de Ryoma( Ryoma: hey!!), se volvieron a subir a kirara (N/A pobrecita.. )y buscaron un buen sitio donde acampar ...

Hasta ahí!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado...ya se que esta malísimo...

Ryoma: siii esta malísimo

Ya te dije q no me importa lo que pienses!!

Ryoma: voy a dejar un comentario y ahí si te va a importar

Vos no tenés imaginación para dejar un comentario

Ryoma: ¬¬ t odio!!

Nooo no me odies!! yo te quiero mucho

Ryoma: así esta mejor... D

...Bueno.. ahora dejame seguir

Ryoma: ok

...pero espero sus reviews y que me corrijan y hagan acotaciones!!

Se los agradezco muuchooo!!

Ryoma: alguien deje un comentario por mi

¬¬

Byee

Erika chan


	4. capitulo sin titulo

— Hoi hoi Buenooo acá vengo con el 4to cap. de Ryoma y Eiji en el mundo de Inuyasha, espero que les guste!!

— a mí no me gusto!!— .

— callate!!

— ¬¬— .

— así está mejor.. bueno.. como les decía..muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y no se olviden de dejar más con todo lo que quieran concejos críticas lo que sea... todo está bien ˆ— ˆ

Cap four:

... buscaron un buen sitio donde acampar...

Finalmente decidieron quedarse en unas montañas, debido a que allí no sería fácil encontrarlos.

— vamos a dormir así, sin carpa ni nada?— preguntó Ryoma, que normalmente iba a hoteles.

— si, ALGÚN PROBLEMA?— Inuyasha le dirigió una fría mirada.

— ¬.¬U no... ninguno..(si Eiji no estuviera cazando mariposas con mi raqueta se la tiraría por la cabeza)— .

Mientras tanto, Eiji perseguía una de las tantas mariposas y, sin darse cuenta se perdió en el bosque de la montaña.

— o.O donde toy? O'chibi! Gatito!! Zorrito!! –.

Inuyasha escuchó unos gritos y al no notar la presencia del pelirrojo avisó a los demás que habría que ir a buscarlo.

— cosa..—

Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina

— digo... ryona... tu amigo esta perdido en el bosque—

— soy Ryoma, con m... si es que sabes las letras... y mi amigo se llama Eiji...—

— ¬¬, da igual... está perdido, hay que ir a buscarlo— .

— y que quieres que haga??— .

— no es obvio? ¡que vallas!—

— yo?? Estas loco?— .

— gallina...—

— Inuyasha, Ryoma tiene razón, no puede ir él, ve tú— intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Sango (grax por decirme q iba con "S" ˆ-ˆ).

— no es mi culpa que su amigo se haya perdido—

— tampoco es mía!!—

— es TÚ amigo, es TÚ responsabilidad—

— y eso quién lo dice?—

— yo!!— .

— ¬¬—

Mientras la pelea continuaba, Eiji se internaba más en el bosque, hasta que encontró un arroyo, y paró para tomar agua, en eso, vio acercarse una carreta con unos monstruos.

— nyaa serpiente! A Kaoru le gustaría esto...— Eiji se quedó esperando ver quién, o qué, salía de allí.

— detente— ordenó una voz fría como la de Tezuka

— sí señor Sesshomaru (es así o con "y"??)— Eiji vio bajar un monstruo parecido a un sapo(creo q se llama Jaken corríjanme)

— nos debemos detener aquí??— preguntó la voz de una niña (Rin)

la primera voz no contestó

— u.u...— la niña bajó del coche, parecía muy alegre, y divertida así que Eiji salió de los matorrales.

— hoi hoi!!! –

— eh??—

— ...hola?—

— hola!!... quién sos? No tendrías que estar acá... Sesshomaru se va a enojar...—

— Sesshomaru?? Quién es..— .

— u.uU—

el ya nombrado apareció detrás de rin Eiji, viendo la luna en su frente y sus mejillas pintadas creyó que era una fiesta de disfraces.. u.uU

— nyaaaaa party!!—

— un humano?—

— nyaaaa, soy Eiji Kikumaru! –

— Eiji, acaso eso que tienes en la mano tiene fragmentos de la piedra?—

— nyaaaa, y es una buena red de mariposas ˆ— ˆ—

— podrías dármela?—

— mmm... pero el gatito dijo que ...

flashback

— escucha humano... no pierdas esas raquetas, ni se las des a nadie entendiste?— le dijo Inuyasha cortante.

— ni siquiera tendrías que dársela.. ¬¬, es peligroso... para él mismo...—

— (pero así si me molestas puedo clavarte mis garras... ¬¬) le tengo fe...—

— nyaaaa puedo cazar mariposas?—

— si.. pero no pierdas las...— demasiado tarde.. Eiji ya se había ido.

Fin flashback

— el gatito dijo que...no me acuerdo... ˆ— ˆU, ten— .

— qué gatito?— dijo Sesshomaru tomando la raqueta

— uno.. que se pelea con o'chibi... y tiene una espada y garras y nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa— .

— acaso se llama Inuyasha?— .

— ...Inuyasha.. haiii creo que ese es su nombre.. nyaaaa hey! A donde vas!! Necesito la raqueta para cazar mariposas!!— .

Mientras tanto... en el campamento...

— bueno.. entonces vallan los dos... –.

— por mi esta bien— .

— no voy a cargarte en mis hombros roma!—

— ¬¬ Ryoma!! ¬¬ acaso quieres que valla caminando?—

— cómo crees que llegó tu amigo?—

— Inuyasha basta! Lo llevaras en hombros y punto!—

— ¬¬ esta bien...— .

— a ella si le haces caso...mmm y que harás con la otra?—

esta vez la mirada asesina de Kagome fue para Ryoma

— de acuerdo.. que valla caminando... ¬¬—

— era una broma...n.nU..—

luego de 15 minutos más de discusión... Inuyasha accedió a llevar a Ryoma e hombros (ojalá yo fuera él.. ) ) y partieron mientras Sango, Kagome, Miroku y Kirara se quedaban en el improvisado campamento.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — ...— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— no puedo creer que haya aceptado llevarte... ¬¬—

— podrías haber ido solo...—

— u.uU tienes razón...— .

— mada mada dane— .

— Eh?— .

— vives en el Japón feudal y no sabes japones??—

— no...—

— mada mada dane—

— deja de decir eso si no querés que te deje en un árbol...—

— ...—

— ves a tu amigo?—

— veo un puntito rojo—

— es él?—

— no se!! Acercate más!!— .

— grrrrr, y ahora?—

— si.. es él... pero.. quién es ese?— .

— uh?—

— ese de pelo blanco! Y esa cosa verde...—

— Sesshomaru!!— .

— tu hermano?— .

— algo así... callate que te puede oír— .

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — ...— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— amo bonito.. no siente la presencia de Inuyasha?— .

— si... pero está con alguien.. tiene un fragmento de la piedra...—

— Ryoma??— .

— seguro?— le preguntó rin

— si... tu, Eiji, ven que te doy una mariposa—

— nyaaaaaa—

Eiji se acercó, con la raqueta de Ryoma, que no le había dado a Sesshomaru, en la mano.

Sesshomaru lo tomó por atrás y sacó una de sus garras acercándoselas al cuello.

— sal de ahí Inuyasha, ya te sentí, entrégame el fragmento, o mato a el humano—

— eso no es algo que me importe...— susurró Inuyasha

— a mí si! Sal!—

— pero no tenemos ningún fragmento.!!..—

— da igual! Va a matarlo!—

— no parecía importarte mucho...—

— me importa si van a matarlo... no soy taaaaaaaaaaan frío...!—

— de acuerdo—

— nos empezamos a entender— .

— ¬¬—

Inuyasha salió de su escondite junto con Ryoma.

— dame el fragmento—

— no tenemos ninguno ¬¬ dame al humano—

— no tengo porqué hacerlo—

— hey! Eso corta!! Ten cuidado!! Y la mariposa??¬¬—

— déjalo, él no tienen nada que ver!—

Sesshomaru, sin escuchar a su hermano ni a Rin acercó más sus garras a Eiji, quién aún no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba.

— no tenemos ningún fragmento!!—

— eso es mentira! lo siento!, dámelo!—

— o'chibi! Dale la piedra! Está en tu zapatilla!— le gritó Eiji, a quién las garras ya empezaban a asfixiar.

Ryoma miró su zapatilla, ya sucia por caminar por el barro, en su suela, vio un pequeñísimo fragmento rosa.

— cómo lo sabías??—

— nu se... n.nU —

— dame al humano y te damos la piedra—

— toma, de todas formas no me sirve para nada... – dijo Sesshomaru tirando a Eiji a los pies de Ryoma, a la vez que éste le entregaba la pequeña piedra.

— por esta vez te dejaré ir hermano, pero de la próxima no te salvarás...—

— acaso no quieres pelear para no hacer el ridículo en frente de los humanos??— dijo Sesshomaru alejándose.

— ya verás quién hará el ridículo... ¬¬— en realidad, era que había olvidado a colmillo de acero en el campamento...

— vamos— le dijo Ryoma al demonio— perro— podrás llevar a Eiji también?— .

— claro...— subió a los dos a sus hombros, Ryoma tomó las raquetas y llegaron al campamento—

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — ...— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ya era de noche, a Inuyasha le dolían los hombros, Eiji no aparentaba pesar tanto (Eiji: ¬¬ N/A: n.n)...Ryoma aún no podía creer que todo lo que le había pasado en el día era real y Eiji seguía aún con mucha energía, cuando de repente recordó...

— mi oso de peluche!!!

— u.uU Eiji, no puedes aguantar ni un día sin él??—

— mi pasta dental!  o'chibi, quiero irme a casa... TToTT— .

— tú quisiste quedarte... ahora aguántatelo...—

— TToTT de acuerdo...—

luego de eso.. pasaron dos días, en los que viajaron mucho, pero no pasó nada interesante, Eiji atrapó dos mariposas con una red hecha de hojas y Ryoma e Inuyasha se pelearon 4 veces más.. pero empezaban a llevarse mejor..., pero esa noche, decidieron parar en un pueblo...

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

bueno..eso es todo por hoy.. se me acabó la inpiración...

-la tuviste en algún momento?-

¬¬

-...-

en fin... como les iba diciendo... espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya se que a vos no te gusto, Ryoma..., y ... no se cuando lo voy a seguir porque no se me ocurre nada... ° ; °...

así que díganme, ya saben pongan lo que quieran y ayúdenme a mejorar..

-por favor.. ayúdenla...-

¬¬#... ejem... ahora las respuestas a sus reviews...

ESTRELLA SYRIANA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASAR SIEMPRE POR TODOS MIS FICS.. Y POR MI FLOG.. JEJ A PROPÓSITO.. TE PERDITE LA PIC DE RYOGA Q PEDISTE... IGUAL SIGUE ESTANDO AHÍ PARA TÍ ˆ-ˆ Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO HAGAS OTRO FIC 

YANI-SAN: ... QUE SUERTE QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TANTO EL FIC... INTENTARÉ QUE APAREZCAN LOS DEMÁS TITULARES EN ALGUNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO LO TENGO QUE PENSAR BIEN PARA VER QUE TENDRÍAN QUE VER, TE DEDICO EL CAP, YA QUE ME LO PEDISTE Y TE AGRADEZCO LA ACLARACIÓN DE LO DE SANGO.. ˆ-ˆ

SANAE-WING: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, TAL VEZ TAMBIÉN LLEGUE SAKUNO CON LOS TITULARES... JEJE. ˆ-ˆ

GEMINIS.NO.ALE.SAN: BUENO ACA SIGUE LA CONTINUACIÓN, ESPERO QUE PASES Y QUE TE GUSTE ˆ-ˆ.

NEKO-NO-SAINT (O ARIES-NO-MU?): QUE BIEN QUE TE JHAYA GUSTADO! ESPERO VERTE POR AQUÍ DE NUEVO.. ˆ-ˆ

BLOODYKITTYCAT: MUCHAS GRAX POR EL REVIEW 

Bueno... creo que eso es todo... espero sus reviews ˆ-ˆ(como estoy con esta carita... ˆ-ˆU jeej)


	5. Chapter 5

Hoi hoi

Acá volví de mis vacaciones de Brasil!!

Con un nuevo episodioo

Yap

Y ahora volvieron a pasar inuyasha en cartoon!

A las 2.30 TToTT

Pero algo es algo ˆˆ

Espero q les guste el cap !!

Ah! Una aclaración, cuando Ryoma le dio el fragmento de su zapatilla, y Sesshomaru le dio a Eiji también se quedó con las raquetas, o sea con esas piedras también

Se me había olvidado aclararlo n.nU

Cap 5

Decidieron para a dormir en una aldea.

Era un lugar muy hermoso con vista a una montañas y un lago en el cual los niños de la aldea jugaban.

Debido a que en la aldea no había mucho lugar tuvieron que dormir los hombres en una habitación, y las mujeres en otra.

Obviamente esto trajo problemas para Ryoma e inuyasha...

-movete un poco que me aplastas!- le grito Ryoma a inu

-no puedo! Tu amigo me esta aplastando a mí!

-y movelo!

-pero se va a despertar!

-y?

-no te acordás lo que nos costó que se durmiera!

Flash back

-Ochibi!! Necesito a mi ositoo

-dormite Eiji!

-mi pasta de dientes TToTT

-ahg!!! Duérmanse-les grito inuyasha

-porque hacen tanto ruido?!-pregunto Miroku a quien inuyasha había despertado al gritar

-son las 3 de la mañana!-se quejo Shippou

-Ochibi... TToTT

-cállense!

Se sintió el ruido de una almohada que golpeaba la pared de la habitación de las chicas.

-duérmanse!- gritaron sango y Kagome al unísono.

-zzz

-o.O se durmió- se extraño Ryoma- estas chicas tienen poderes..

-no me digas..

-¬¬

Fin del flash back

-¬¬ tenés razón.. demo... córrete!

De repente se escucho un golpe proveniente de afuera

Miroku, ya despierto de nuevo miró por la ventana, varias mujeres estaban observando mientras colgaban del cielo.

-es la de los cabellos!-recordó inuyasha que también se había levantado (es uno de los primeros capítulos)

-pero la habíamos destruido!- dijo Kagome quien por culpa de los gritos no había podido pegar un ojo.

Ryoma también se levantó, pero en contra de su voluntad; los cabellos lo tenían amordazado y lo elevaban a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, detrás de él una pequeña niña los observaba mientras movía sus manos haciendo que las aldeanas de afuera golpearan más las paredes, intentando derribarlas.

Ryoma, creyendo que inuyasha y los demás podían ver los cabellos (Kagome sí los veía, inuyasha y los otros no), gritó

-cortálos!-

inuyasha sacó a colmillo de acero a la vez que sango y Kagome entraban alertadas por el grito de Ryoma y Eiji se despertaba debido a que uno de los pelos le había cortado una mejilla (la que no tiene curita P)

-no inuyasha!- le grito Kagome- ella lo puede usar de escudo!-

-hay que romper el cabello principal... el lugar de donde salen...-recordó inuyasha

la pequeña ventana por la que habían visto a las aldeanas se rompió con un cuchillo lanzado por alguna de ellas y rozó a Miroku, que estaba cerca.

Otras aldeanas entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a luchar contra inuyasha y los demás, quienes no podían hacer nada, a menos que quisieran matar a alguien

Eiji, sin darse por enterando de nada, se quedó mirando una piedra de varios colores de la que salían todos los cabellos y, divertido la tomó, cortándose un poco la mano.

En ese momento la niña lo miró y dirigió uno de ellos hacia Eiji, haciendo que soltara la piedra, y la tomo.

Sango miro a Eiji, y aunque ella no veía con que se había cortado entendió rápidamente y con su hiraikotsu (creo q se escribe así) rompió la piedra en varios pedazos, la niña desapareció y los cabellos se cortaron, haciendo que Ryoma cayera y todas la aldeanas despertaran, para sus fortunas, pues inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse y estaba sacando su espada.

Eiji, quien seguía observando las pequeñas piedras de colores se fijo en una muy chica, rosada

-nyaaa una fragmento! encontré un fragmento!- se alegro

Kagome lo guardo

Mientras tanto, una chica sobre una pluma (si alguien recuerda el nombre es bienvenido) observaba la escena de lejos, mientras tiraba una raqueta partida a la mitad, que le había quitado a Sesshomaru durante una pelea, y que Sango encontró a la mañana siguiente.

-hey! Miren esta no es una de sus raquetas?

-si... la mía-se entristeció Ryoma, era su favorita..

-eso significa que alguien la pudo romper!- se dio cuenta Eiji

-Sesshomaru!! - Pensó Shippou

-no creo... es el olor de... Naraku...-refuto inuyasha- se la quitaron... y dice que yo soy el idiota...-

-pero ahora hay que sacársela a él, si es que tiene la otra...- dijo Ryoma

-...u.u... eso va a ser mas difícil..-se quejó Miroku

-u.u y yo no pude dormir nada...y necesito un baño..- pensó Kagome, cayéndose de sueño

-báñate en el arrollo...- le contesto inuyasha sin darle importancia

-quiero ir a casa!-

-nadie te lo impide-

-o.o es verdad...

-y por que nosotros no nos podemos ir?¬¬-Ryoma fulmino con la mirada a los demás

-...-

-vengan por hoy a mi casa...no pasará nada por un día-

-y porqué no la nuestra?-

-es verdad.. ustedes también salieron del aljibe.. no se en donde caeremos..-

Eiji, quien se tildo cuando nombraron la palabra casa comenzó a pensar de nuevo en su oso de peluche

-etto... entremos, y vamos a la casa de quien salga y si sale la nuestra traigo a daigoro ˆˆ-(N/A: Eiji pensó mucho hoy Eiji: n///n)

-por mí esta bien...ˆˆ-

-de acuerdo..-acepto Ryoma- pero ustedes ya tienen las raquetas, bah, Naraku pero, para qué nos necesitan?-

-es que.. si Eiji siente las piedras, y ustedes podían ver los cabellos son importantes... es muy útil.. jeje- les contestó Miroku

-quédense siiiiii?- les pregunto Shippou, quien les había tomado cariño

-mada mada dane... esta bien... pero vamos a casa...-

-hai-

decidido esto se dispusieron a ir al aljibe..

A que mundo irán? Al de Kagome o al de Ryoma y Eiji, que sucedera en ese mundo? Descubrirán algún nuevo poder?

todo esto y mucho mas en el episodio 6..

jaja jaja

esto es todo por hoy... ya se que el capitulo de hoy fue bastante malo.. pero el próximo será mejor, lo prometo... jeje

ya saben, comentarios, críticas todo permitido

espero muchos reviews ˆˆ y lean también "la prima de Ryoma" (jaja tengo ganas de hacer propaganda hoy)

suerteeeee

byeeeee

Erika chan


End file.
